By Dead BFF's Brother
by suzanne-xoxo
Summary: It's been over a year since Ally's BFF Jamie died, and she's tried her hardest to forget the accident and avoid any living members of the Moon family. When her family gets invited to the Moon house for dinner, things take an interesting turn, especially when you add in an important ingredient: her dead BFF's brother, Austin. / / / Modern AU. Rated T for language. Auslly, obviously!
1. Prologue

**a/n: **

**Hi fellow fanfictioners! Welcome to the land of future Auslly!**

**So, this story is kind of different than most of my stories, and it's also kind of different from most A&A stories out there. **

**That is exactly why I'm so super-psyched for you to read, and hopefully, enjoy.**

**Any who, let me stop all my blabbering and let you get on with reading. I mean seriously. Can you say CHATTER BOX?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A. Deuces.**

* * *

~Prologue~

/ / /

~Ally's POV~

/ / /

I was walking towards the main office out to the parking lot, where my brother Jackson was supposed to pick me up from school. Not that he ever showed up, but, that didn't stop me from checking. A girl had to have some hope that she wouldn't have to walk half a mile in the freezing cold.

As expected, the parking lot was full of cars, not on of which was Jackson's. I resigned to walking home once again until something stopped me.

Passed all the cars, walking down the street, was a bond-haired, brown-eyed boy.

The boy I've been avoiding for over a year.

The boy who's sister haunts my thoughts.

The boy hat looked exactly like _her_.

He hadn't seen me yet, so, like the cowardly ninja I am, I squatted down and tuck n' rolled to the front door of the school building, crawling inside and racing down one of the empty halls.

I prayed to god he didn't notice me, because man, that would tangle my life up even more than it already was. I needed simple, not complicated.

_He _was a very complicated matter.

I suppose I should explain. That boy, right across the street, is Jamie Moon's twin brother. Austin Moon.

Austin and I used to be pretty good friends, until the accident. Until the thing holding our friendship in place perished, gone from this world forever. Jamie.

Jamie was my best friend, more like my sister, and we did everything together. We were inseparable until she died in that accident.

It wasn't anyone's fault, really, but that didn't mean it didn't suck. It was awful, and I've always felt like it was because of me. I let her drive. I knew I shouldn't. I knew something would go wrong, but I let her anyway. We were fourteen, and made a stupid mistake. If I had known when I said, "Okay, fine, we'll take the car!" That it would have cost Jamie her life, I would've never let the words slip out of my mouth.

It was far too late now, she was gone and I was here. I got out of the accident with a few cuts and scrapes, but Jamie- she was pronounced dead as soon as the ambulance arrived.

I'm assuming you see now why her brother complicates things so much, why I've always avoided him and his parents. The Moons were amazing people, especially Jamie, who's dead, but I'm too much of a coward to face them. Any of them.

I dared to look through the glass panel on one of the doors to the school, carefully checking for any signs of Austin. He was nowhere to be found.

I sprinted through the double doors and through the parking lot, trying to escape something I couldn't.

I stopped when I was out of breath, which was not very far. I was never much of an athlete, anyway. I stopped and took a deep breath, almost laughing at myself. I was such an idiot.

I stood, trying to continue my walk home without punching myself in the face. This is how it was everyday SJD (since Jamie died).

Sometimes I wondered if everything really _did _happen for a reason. I didn't think so. Surely not. Why would anyone ever have a sliver of a reason to take a girl like Jamie off the planet? She was sweet and smart and funny. She was the best friend I've ever had, I'll never know anyone like her.

When she died, at the funeral, everyone was always telling me, "It's okay," or "Have faith," or "Everything will be fine," Which was a ton of bull crap. Jamie was dead. Everything was not, nor will it ever be "fine".

The only person that didn't feed me shit that day was Austin. It was the last time we spoke. The last time we saw each other, looked each other in the eye.

I was standing at the casket, unmoving, not crying, but unable to comprehend anything. Yet I remember it so clearly.

_I saw Austin approach me in an unreadable manner, standing inches from me next to the casket. _

_"She's gone," he whispered, dragging a hand over the casket. "Forever," He choked on the last word, and I looked up to see a single tear fall down his cheek._

_I reached up_ _on__ my tiptoes, brushing the tear away and looking him the eyes. "I'm sorry."_

_He suddenly stopped and looked at me: "You remember when you and Jamie used to booty-bump and say: 'NINJA BITCHES!' ?"_

_I laughed. Hard. He did, too. We were doubled over in laughter while everyone stared at us, not understanding. They would never understand._

I almost cracked a smile at the memory, how only Austin could understand what I felt at that funeral. How people probably thought lowly of us, or were scared of us, or scared _for_ us. We'd probably be the last two people on the planet to give a damn, anyway.

Recently, I've been thinking more and more how people are so stupid these days. Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and get hit by a bus, maybe then they'd understand. Nothing happens for a reason. Everything is random, and the slightest thing, like a butterfly flapping its wings in Japan, can change an entire course of events. Jamie didn't die for some noble reason, she got mangled in a car accident that happened because of a random drunk driver ramming into some random fourteen year old girls.

So, this is where I'm at in my life. Yeah, it sucks.

* * *

**So, yeah, there it is. I know it's pretty short and sort of depressing, but I'm just trying to introduce some stuff in the exposition. Anyway, hope you likey!**

**~ / Zan / ~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Moons

**a/n:**

**Howdy, and we're back for more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A. I mean Jeez.**

* * *

~Chapter 1: The Moons~

/ / /

~Ally's POV~

/ / /

What. The. Hell.

Why now? Why would they do this?

Did he see me that day?

Does he _want _to see me?

This is bad. This is extremely mad. Major screw-up bad.

End of the world, bad.

Why, after all this time? After all my clever avoidance and master ninja schemes, after all I've done, it's just all in vain. Because I know there is absolutely no way I am getting out of this. No possible way.

The Moons invited us to dinner.

_To dinner_.

What the hell?!

It's been forever since we've had Sunday dinner with the Moons, and we haven't SJD. Why on earth, in the name of Jamie (sorry James) , would they invite us now? I mean honestly. There's only one possible explanation: everything. Is. Random.

Because truthfully, even if Austin saw me that day outside the school, there's a chain of events. Something made him look at me, which made him think about me, and my family, and dinner and so on and so forth.

You have to wonder: What made him even look?

/ / /

~Austin's POV~

/ / /

I'm so stupid.

What made me even ask?

The dinner Sunday night would only cause problems. Complicate our lives.

It wasn't really, fair to- to Ally, inviting her over like that, unexpected. We haven't seen each other in almost two years. I doubted she_ wanted_ to see me, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to see her or not.

But I did know one thing: this dinner was happening, and we were going to have to deal with it.

/ / /

~Sunday Morning~

/ / /

Well.

This is it.

Today's the day.

Oh boy.

I wasn't sure I could go through with this, I mean, since Jamie died, I haven't seen Ally or the other three Dawsons, so you can imagine I was nervous. But what was I supposed to do? Tell my parents to cancel? Pretend to be ill? I don't know if it was able to be stopped. I thought it was safe to say there was no way in hell to stop the events of tonight.

All day I thought about what could go wrong.

The list was pretty long.

/ / /

~Sunday Night~

~Ally's POV~

/ / /

I was in my room, wearing a cardigan and dress pants, staring at myself in the mirror.

Why was this so hard? Just pick an outfit and wear it. But was this too casual? To classy? To nice? I didn't know.

Finally, I decided on a fitted dress that looked pretty good on me. It wasn't too nice, but nice enough. It was solid midnight blue with three-quarter sleeves and it went down to my mid-thigh. I wore black flats and a black leather jacket over top of it, leaving my hair in its natural curls.

I walked downstairs to see my family all waiting for me, my brother wearing a t-shirt and khakis, my mom in a sundress and my dad in a button-up and slacks with his signature bow tie and, of course, cowboy boots.

My dad smiles at me as I walk down, "You look nice, sweetie," He said.

"Thanks," I offered a small smile, trying hardest not to be the depressed, boring, loser daughter I've been SJD.

"Oh and Dad," I began.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why the boots? I mean like everyday-" I giggled. I friggin' _giggled_.

He sighed with a grin, "These boots were made for walkin', Ally."

All eyes were on me. He used to say that to me every morning, my Dad. I always answered the same way until Jamie died. Ever since I could never get the words out. But now, I felt a tiny spark in my chest. A smirk slowly spread across my face and I felt time slow as everyone's eyes were on me.

"And- and that's just what they'll do!" I smiled, feeling almost- happy. I had a good feeling, like something amazing was going to happen tonight. Something unbelievable.

"One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!" My whole family sang as we waltzed to the car. Even my mom and Jeremy were feeling the good vibes.

We drove for a very short time to reach the Moon household, where we pulled in the driveway and knocked on the door, just like always. Something though, something just seemed a lot happier. Tonight, it was almost as if nothing had changed. As if Jamie was alive and in that house, helping her mom set the table.

* * *

**Ba-boom! Hope ya enjoyed!**

**Leave a review ;) ?**

**~ / Zan / ~**


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner

**I'm back again! **

**So, I know my chapters are pretty short, so I'm going to update at least once a day, and hopefully twice? I don't know since school's starting and all, but I'll try. I do have a few pre-written chapters, and I pretty much know exactly how this story will play out, so... anyway, let's read! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat... do_ not _own Austin and Ally. Well, apart from my dreams...  
**

* * *

~Chapter 2: Dinner~

/ / /

~Austin's POV~

/ / /

I cringed when the doorbell rang, expecting to see Ally in torn old clothes, bags under her eyes, and tear stains covering her cheeks. That's sort how I've been, apart from school. It's hard getting used to real life again.

Man, I was WAY off.

When she walked in, I think I might of actually gasped. She was beautiful.

She was wearing a dress and flats, and her hair was in her usual natural curls. She looked just like she did when Jamie was here with us. I'd never noticed before, but she was a gorgeous girl. In fact, she's ten times prettier than the girls at school.

I seriously needed to stop drooling over her. It's not right. And what about her fancy private-school boyfriend, Stenn? Aren't they still together?

We locked eyes for a moment and I saw how shocked she was as blush crept up her cheeks. My god, she was adorable.

_Wait. What? Stop!_

We took our seats wordlessly, filling all the spots at the table but one. Jamie's seat, right next to Ally. I saw her dark brown eyes flutter down to the empty chair cushion, and her body started to tremble. All the light she brought with her when she walked in was gone, replaced with sadness. I saw one tear, then another. The she stood, without a sound and ran off, outside, and was gone. Just like that. No one at the table dared to move a muscle.

After a second, I stood up. I don't know why, it just happened. I couldn't- I couldn't control it. My body just made me stand up and walk out that door, forced me to find Ally. To reach out. To help her. I couldn't stop it or fight it, it was happening. It was like I _had _to help her. I mean, no one could understand me better than she does.

No one tried to stop me, either. They let me go, so I did. I bolted out of there, headed for the cemetery. I knew that's where I'd find her, at Jamie's Grave. That's where I would go.

Of course, there she was, sitting on the marble bench that was engraved with: _Jamie, wonderful and loving daughter and sister. 1998-2012._

She wasn't facing me, she was turned to the side, shivering, cradling her arms together as tears ran down from her eyes. It hurt me. It hurt to see her like that, so sad, so helpless. Just the tiniest thing- that made her remember. It made her this upset. And no one understands why. No one would ever understand. Except me.

"Go away, Dad, I don't need your lectures right now," She could barely manage to say as she heard my footsteps.

"Then I won't give you any," I answered simply, sitting next to her on the cold bench.

After a few minuted of silence, she spoke without facing me, "Ya know," She began, "I always thought coming to her grave, it was... weird. I mean, the bench thing. It's nice and all, but kind of weird, but it's funny because I don't think Jamie would mind if I plop my ass down on her gravestone, 'cause we're tight like that," She laughed.

It was a bitter laugh, but a laugh. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Here," I handed her my jacket. I mean, I know it's like a classic guy move, but she was friggin freezing. She needed it more than I did.

We sat for a while, not saying a thing. Eventually, her dad, Mr. Dawson, pulled up and called for us to come. I stood up and found a sleeping Ally, wrapped in my jacket. I laughed and picked her up, carrying her to the truck.

"She asleep?" Mr. Dawson asked, looking at me with a soft smile.

"Yep," I answered as we drove off.

/ / /

~Ally's POV~

/ / /

So, dinner wasn't as great as I thought.

I tried, but I couldn't do it. The grief hasn't stopped, maybe it never will. No one thinks I should still be sad. They all think I'm being a baby, I should get over it already. There's only one person in my life who isn't so pushy: Stenn. My boyfriend of three years, he's always supportive when it comes to Jamie. Oh, and of course, the intriguing Austin, who continues to surprise me. His jacket is currently hanging in my closet, and I don't plan on giving it back. I still have three pairs of Jamie's jeans that I wear all the time. I don't like letting go of anything that means something to me.

_But since when does Austin mean anything to you?_

Dammit, little Ally inside big Ally's head.

I mean, Austin gets why I am the way I am. He would be the last person on the planet to judge me, ever. I think Stenn might judge me before Austin.

Either way, I'm keeping the jacket. End of story.

* * *

**So! I really like this chapter. Hope you like it, and if have any questions about Stenn, ask in a review and I'll answer next chapter! No lie.**

**~ / Zan / ~**


	4. Chapter 3: Stenn Comes Home (ew)

**Wonderful day to read fanfics, isn't it?**

**Anyway, I don't feel like a long a/n today. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Not doing this today. Imma rebel.**

* * *

~Chapter 3: Stenn Comes Home~

/ / /

~Austin's POV~

/ / /

I'm pathetic.

Ever since the dinner, I've kind of been stalking... well, I don't know if I'd say _stalking_, but I've been trying to find more out about Ally. We were pretty good friends before my sister died, but the only thing I really know about her is she likes music, and that she really loved my sister. But really, how could you not love Jamie?

I notice she skips a lot of school, which really isn't like her. She used to be a straight-A student just like James. I've also noticed how I always overlooked her, because if I hadn't I would've seen what I see now. She is stunning, but even if I wanted a relationship with her, (which would be, well... weird?) I couldn't have one anyway. At least she doesn't know I'm being a total creep right now, trying to find stuff out about her... I just want to help her!It's not as easy as you think.

/ / /

~Ally's POV~

/ / /

As badly as the dinner went, I'm moving on, looking up. I get to see Stenn this weekend, so that'll be good. I miss him. He's dorky, smart and smokin' hawt, perfect boyfriend material for the Ally-gator. He goes to Mercer, a private school just outside of town, so I don't see him often. But this weekend, he's coming to visit, and I need this weekend to relax and be with my Star-Wars obsessed cutie.

However, something keeps nagging at me. I have a feeling it has to do with little Ally, Austin Moon, and my emotions. He really... I don't know. I know he understands me, but there's something else about him, something I can't seem to place no matter how hard I try.

But it wasn't worth fussing over, so I decided to ignore it. Stenn is the focus. Focus on Stenn.

I grabbed my books from my locker and headed to Trigonometry, where I was failing oh-so miserably. Most kids my age don't take this class, but I got on because of my GPA and now I'm flunking. Hard. Everyone knows it's not my brain- it's my effort. Ever SJD, I've learned the important things in life. Getting a good grade in Trig wasn't one of them.

I used to always worry about money, appearance, intelligence, popularity. I forgot about love, cherishment, generosity. I look back at the person getting straight A's and think, _wow, you are stupid._

Ironic, isn't it?

Of course, whenever I tell someone my theory of life, they get freaked out and send me to a therapist, or counselor, or psychiatrist. I wasn't insane, I was aware.

That didn't stop anyone from thinking I was batshit crazy.

/ / /

~After School~

/ / /

I walked out to the parking lot ASAP after the bell rang, knowing full well about the freak-ass blizzard heading into town. However, when I got outside, someone waved me over to there car.

It was Stenn.

I felt myself flood with relief and pleasure as I ran to him, hugging him tight.

"You're early!" I cheered happily.

"Am I?" He asked stupidly, rubbing my back, "C'mon, let's go."

We drove for a while, listening to the radio until a certain song came on.

"Stenn?" I asked.

"Hm?" He asked softly, keeping his eyes on the road as he moved his head up and down to the music.

"Can you turn this off?" I asked quietly.

"Why? I love this song!" He sing-songed.

"This was Jamie's favorite song," I answered, embarrassed for being such a wimp about a stupid song.

He rolled hos eyes, "Oh, fine," He sounded a teensy bit annoyed.

After a couple silent minutes, I looked over at him, "Are you mad?"

"No, Ally," He sighed.

For some reason, I didn't believe him.

/ / /

~The Next Day~

/ / /

I woke up early the next morning, eager to spend another day with Stenn.

He didn't seem upset about the whole stupid-car-radio-Jamie-song thing anymore, which was good. It was- it was actually great.

I was meeting Stenn at noon for a picnic. Not in the snow... in his richy-rich Dad's greenhouse.

Okay, so, when I say the Norwhiches have money, I mean MONEY. Richy-rich money.

They also have three bratty, annoying, snotty, stupid, wisecrack richy-rich kids. They also have Stenn, the only normal one in his family.

I decided to walk down town and pick up a coffee this morning, since the temperature was actually above twenty today.

I walked outside in my long-sleeved, loose-fit white shirt and tan leather jacket, lined with wool. I was wearing my favorite pear of Jamie-jeans, a tight fit light wash with a few holes from being so word. They fit like magic and looked good, too. I laced up my dark brown snow boots and got my red beanie and mittens and shuffled through the driveway, trying to escape the snow.

I was struggling to get down the slush and ice covered street when i knocked into something, or _someone_. Hard.

I fell on top the person with an _oompf._

I lifted my chin to see a familiar face.

My heart sped up as I struggled to find words in this incredibly awkward moment.

It was Austin.

* * *

**Question of the day: Is my story too slow? I'm planning on writing longer chapters soon, trust! But I'm failing to get this story moving. I'm gonna take a risk next chapter!**

**~ / Zan / ~**


	5. Chapter 4: Failure To Communicate

**Hi wonderful people :)**

**So, This is a _long _one...**

**But you guys are probably happy about that, aren't you?**

**Yeah. I knew you were.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

~Chapter 4: Failure To Communicate~

/ / /

~Austin's POV~

/ / /

I looked up to see a beautiful girl with chocolate brown eyes and pale as a ghost skin staring at me in surprise.

"Oh- oh my god!" She cried, jumping off me, brushing the snow off her jacket. I stood up next to her, brushing myself off as well. And then there was silence. Awkward silence.

"So... Good morning," I said.

She only nodded in return, refusing to meet my gaze.

"You wanna... go to Paula's? Get some coffee?" _Oh shit. Did I just ask her out? God, no. It's just friends having coffee._

She suddenly looked up in surprise, "I was actually on my way there now," She almost smiled as she continued, "I guess some company would be nice."

So, for some reason, she didn't run away from me. That was good, I guess.

We walked to Paula's together in the chill, getting some interesting looks from the people in town. Okay, so, Brandville was tiny. Like, population one thousand. Everyone knew Jamie from school, and heard about the accident, and... probably think it's strange as hell to see Ally and I walking to an old diner in the freezing cold at nine in the morning.

But honestly, I didn't care. We walked in a comfortable silence, almost like... mutual-respect-and-understanding-for-the-other silence. It was nice, I suppose. Just different. A good kind of different.

We got to Paula's Diner in a quick eight minutes (too quick, if ya ask me) and took our seats at a booth near the back.

We heard clicking heels and turned to see a tall, toothpick-thin redhead with a waitress apron and a face dotted with freckles. She looked about our age, but had to be almost as tall as me, which wasn't normal for a sixteen-year-old girl.

"He y'all, how you doin'? What can I get ya'?" She had a thick southern accent and a high-pitched voice, she definitely wasn't from here. She must have just moved. Her name tag read: _Midge_.

"I'll have a cup of coffee, black, and a blueberry bagel," Ally lists off quickly, smiling up at the waitress.

It's forced. I almost flinch as she shows her pearly whites, her eyes squinted up at the teen.

"Alright, and for the gentleman?"

"Same, but... no bagel," I answered politely.

"Watching your figure?" Ally teased as Midge walked away.

I scoffed, "I'm allergic to blueberries, weirdo."

She chuckled, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Remember that time Jamie slammed that pie in your face and you blew up like a balloon, got covered in hives? You looked wrecked for weeks after that!"

I laughed, "Very funny, very funny."

/ / /

~Midge POV~

/ / /

I walked back to the kitchen to get the orders ready, and as I was pouring some coffee, I looked to the back corner of the shop to see the lovebirds giggling and chatting it up.

They were both lookers, and very polite. A fine couple. Seemed to be a good match.

And the girl- she seemed normal enough. I've been lookin' for decent person in this town, and trust me, there ain't a lot. I decided to introduce myself to her. Maybe we could be friends?

/ / /

~Ally POV~

/ / /

I had a great time at the dinner with Austin, as weird as it was. I was starting to get more comfortable around him, and I didn't really mind. Everyone was always telling me to make friends, so this was good. I'm sure that the dead best friend brother thing wouldn't be my parents new choice for a friend for me, but if anyone can help me deal with Jamie, Austin's it.

After a while the waitress, who introduced herself to me as Midge, came for our check. We left her a tip and were about to leave when Midge approached us one last time.

"Thanks for comin' ya'll!" She cheered, then quietly, she said, "Oh, and if it's not too bold of me, you two make a mighty fine couple," She winked as she waltzed away,leaving me in an utterly shocked and totally confused and a little bit frustrated state.

_That was too bold,_ I thought as a blush crept up cheeks.

Austin and I looked at each other in a way that explained things words couldn't. We went our separate ways and that was it. It was done. Midge just made everything a whole new level of weird.

I was a little disappointed, to be honest...

I mean, Austin and I? Together? A couple? Now way. Never. Ally and Stenn. Stenn and Ally. Be one with the Stally.

But I couldn't help think about it.

I mean, he was attractive... that messy blonde hair and those sharp hazel eyes. He had a great smile: It was kind and gentle and just a little goofy. Austin is the kind of guy I could learn to like... a lot. Wait, what? No, Stally!

And Midge... she was nice and all, but I'm not really sure she's the best person to be hanging around right now.

But neither is Austin, so, what the hell?

I decided to try to be nice to Midge, considering she was new in town.

I started walking back down the sidewalk, the _opposite _direction of Austin, figuring I had time to head home and change before my date with Stenn. It wasn't a long walk, but when I got home, I was bewildered to see the time on the clock above the mantle.

"It's 12:30?!" I yelped through the house, staring at the ticking hands. I was at Paula's for _three hours_? Oh, and not to mention I was positively late for my date with Stenn.

I bolted to the front door when I saw my mom standing in front of it, blocking me, "No-kay, girly. You got some explaining to do. You've been 'getting coffee' for three hours."

"I-"

"Hold on. I know you have a date with Stenn, so I'll let you go. Just tell _what you were doing_ and _who you were with_ first," She ordered.

I sucked in a breath, and let it go. Blue skies in, grey skies out. Blue skies in, grey skies out. "I was at Paula's, getting coffee," I barely managed, getting worked up. I didn't want my mom to know that I was hanging around Austin. She wouldn't approve. She'd probably think I've finally gone totally AWOL and turn me in to a mental institution.

"Who were you with?" She interrogated, unmoving, "A friend, perhaps?"

_Oh, she was good._

"No one," I answered, plain and simple. Now let me go, lady!

"Who. Were. You. With?" She said again.

"A friend, like you said. Just a friend. Nothing else. A buddy, a pal. A com-padre," I talked quickly, nervous. My parental unit, a.k.a. 'mom' was freakin' me out.

"Who? Can I have a name?"

I froze, "Uh..." Oh, how badly I wanted to lie. But it was against my nature, I just couldn't do it, "Um... Austin."

With that, I push passed my mom before she asked anymore questions, because frankly, I _definitely_ didn't feel like answering them. Any of them.

And as I ran down the door and out the street, I almost thought I saw her smirk as she closed the front door with a _bang._

Well played, mom.

* * *

**You know what sucks? Stenn!**

**Don't worry, he'll get taken care of. Until next time...**

**~ / Zan / ~**

**p.s. hope you like the chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Boy Toy Problems

**Here's another chapter for you cool peopluz :D**

**Also: Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Yo. I dunz own it.**

* * *

~Stenn (ew) POV~

/ / /

It was getting later in the day and it looked like Ally was a no-show to our date. It made me really upset, and angry. Just because she's grieving or whatever doesn't mean she can't let me know she doesn't want to see me. I mean, c'mon. She's so whiny all the time, too. It gets annoying.

But damn, she was hot. Really, really hot.

She's lucky I don't kick her fine little ass to the curb, but I haven't yet. I haven't gotten what I want yet. When I do get it, that's when I'll dump her. The worthless bitch.

She was so blind...

/ / /

~Ally's POV~

/ / /

I was sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me to Stenn's place, but I wasn't sure it was fast enough. I really didn't want him to be mad at me, our relationship was dunked as it is. We were barely making it work, we just weren't- communicating.

When I finally got there, Stenn was standing on the front step, a frustrated look on his face, his arms crossed as he leaned against the huge brick house. (Aha! More like mansion, honey.)

All I could think to say at that moment was, "Oh, horse balls!"

"What the hell?" Stenn cried, watching me carefully.

"I mean... h- hey, Stenn," I sputtered quietly. What the hell was wrong with me? I was never nervous around sexy-Stenn.

"Hey Stenn?" He questioned, approaching me, "Where have you been?"

I swallowed thickly, "I was having coffee with Austin," I answered. I didn't see why I had to hide Austin from anyone now, especially Stenn. Plus, parental unit one knows, so parental unit two will find out. And then other adult units will find out. And then everyone will know, so _why the hell_ not?

"Who?" He asked, bewildered.

"Jamie's twin," I said casually, "Austin Moon. He's a friend."

"Oh, sure," Stenn chuckled darkly, frightening me. I've never heard _that_ before.

"What's you're problem?!" I shouted, a little too loud and a little too bravely.

"What do you mean? You know, you don't just tell your _boyfriend_ that the reason your an _hour late_ to a _date_ is because you're doing something with _some other guy_," He answered.

I scoffed, completely offended. How on earth in the name of Jamie (once again, sorry James) can he be so... accusing? Distrusting? What's his deal?

"Well," I said, putting my hands on my hips as I took a furious step towards him, "_Someone's jealous._"

He didn't respond.

He smacked me.

Hard, square in the face.

Dammmmmnnnnn.

_Oh hell no, _I thought, _Oh heeeeeeelll no he didn't_.

"What the frig, Stenn?!" I yelped, tears pooling in my eyes. My cheek stung like a thousand needles had pricked it.

I can't believe he friggin' hit me.

This wasn't Stenn. Stenn wouldn't hit me- would he?

"You're so worthless," He spat, "I don't even want you anymore," He growled, shoving me to the ground.

I landed on top of my ankle and I felt it pinch as I heard a _crack_. It hurt so friggin' bad.

"Stenn-" I whimpered, feeling the cold, hard ice beneath me. I felt like my chest was ripping, and I knew it was my heart breaking. Why now? Why couldn't Stenn have been a complete ass _before_ Jamie died?

"Why him, anyway? Why him, of all people, why hang around him, your dead friend's brother?"

I let a breath go, looking up at my boyfriend, sprawled on the ice, "He understands me. He understands how I feel about Jamie."

Stenn paused, and turned to face me dead on. What he did next broke my heart. He knelt down and looked me in the eyes and said, "Why can't you just get over it?!"

And then he walked away.

And I was left there in the ice, crying like an idiot, wondering why I couldn't get over it.

Wondering why I ever loved him.

* * *

**BOOM!**

**That's all, folks! Ah, thank Looney Tunes for cheesy lines :)**

**A Few Things:**

**Thanks for the responses on my poll :)**

**Thanks for 3,000 views :)**

**Go Check out my one-shot :)**

**Leave a review :)**

**Stay cool :)**

**And one last note: if you wanna know more about me, just ask in a review or visit my profile page. Thanks guys :)**

**~ / Zan / ~**


	7. Chapter 6: Connections

**Hope you liked the drama-filled-bomb last chapter. It was great, wasn't it?**

**Well, apart from Ally getting hurt.**

**Alright, ;) Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A**

* * *

~Chapter 6: Connections~

/ / /

~Ally's POV~

/ / /

I tried my best to get home, but about a block from Stenn's, I fell again, and if my ankle wasn't broken before, it definitely was now. So, I sat there, in the middle of any empty parking lot, just allowing myself to cry. I never let myself cry anymore. If I cried whenever I felt like I needed to, people would start to worry about me. Because then I would cry literally 24/7. No joke.

For some reason, I knew Stally was too good to be true. Stenn was too popular, too hot, too smart and too rich. He had it all, except for the fact that he was a total dick.

I should've seen it coming.

But everything is random, so why would I?

So there I was, a sobbing mess, sitting all alone in a patch of snow and ice. After about an hour, I heard someone cry, "Ally?!"

And of course, when I turn around, who do I see? You guessed.

Austin Moon.

I hate to say it, but the way he's running towards me, it makes me feel like he_ actually_ cares. As if.

He kneels down next to me, and all of sudden, I try to hide my face. I really don't want to talk to _anyone,_ not even Austin, about what happened.

"Ally?" He asked quietly, and I feel his eyes on me.. I kept my face covered by my hair.

"H- h- hi Austin," I failed to sound calm, probably because I really wasn't.

"What's wrong?"

For a moment, I'm shocked. I dare to peer up and look at his face and when I too, I'm taken aback by the concern in his eyes. You can't fake that. But why does he even give a damn?

But apparently looking up was a mistake, because right then Austin captures my chin with two fingers and brushes the curls out of my face to see the huge red handprint on my cheek.

Suddenly, his body goes also rigid, I can feel it, and he becomes- angry? Upset?

"Ally," He started, "Who did this to you?"

"Uh- I- I-"

"There's no excuses, Ally. It's obvious a _person_ hit you. Tell me who. Tell me what happened."

So that's exactly what I did.

I poured my heart out to Austin, telling him everything because honestly- who the hell else would I tell? It was long and brutal and some tears fell. From me _and _Austin. It was like I was reading a really sad book. I told him all that had happened in detail, from the time I saw Stenn to the time he walked away. I even let him looked at my broken ankle, which he wrapped in _his _jacket, (jeez, how many of the kid's jackets am I gonna get?) which was extremely sweet of him. I guess Austin had a soft side- sure didn't seem like it at school. Not that I payed attention or anything.

When my story was done, I saw the anger in Austin's hazel eyes. He had goosebumps on his arms and he was practically fuming.

"I swear to Jamie, when I see Stenn-"

"It's okay!" I cried, surprised, "Why would you wanna stand up for _me _anyway?"

"Well, because..." He trailed off, and I urged him to continue, "You're like... the _only_ friend I have. Well, only _real_ friend, anyway."

"Same," I said with the tiniest of smiles, "Well, I should probably- get home, ya' know," I said, and then failed miserably when standing up.

"Are you crazy?" He said, you're ankles broken. I'll call your mom to take you to the hospital."

In my head, I pouted, but I knew that I really _should_ probably get my ankle fixed so I can walk again.

"Fine," I grumbled, "But- tell her- tell her I fell."

He sighed, "And the hand print?"

"Dammit," I growled, tilting my head back, "I friggin' hate Stenn."

"That makes two of us," He responded shortly.

When my parental pulled up, Austin helped into the car and started to turn to leave when I did something really stupid.

I grabbed his arm, "Wait! Will you come with me?" I pleaded. Oh, god, I sounded so- desperate. Um, ew.

Austin half-smiled and climbed into the backseat. I was grateful he didn't just leave, because he could have if he wanted to.

Which meant he _didn't_ want to.

Which meant he _wanted_ to stay.

For some reason, I was a lot happier than I should have been. And tingly.

But I had to ignore the feeling, because when I looked over at driver, flashing red lights and signs _every where_. WARNING! WARNING! THE PARENTAL UNITS ARE UNSTABLE! WARNING! WARNING! APPROACH WITH CAUTION!

I had to give my mother parental the whole sha-bang, the entire story. I really hated repeating it. It was friggin' annoying. And depressing.

Surprisingly, she wasn't mad at me.

But you did get the sense every person in the car wanted to roundhouse kick Stenn right in the nuts.

It's weird, ya know- I thought I'd be more upset when we broke up, but- I'm really not. He isn't worth it. Dumb ass...

I wasn't worried. He'd get what was coming to him.

* * *

**Ooh... Stenn 'bout to get his ass beat!**

**Hahahahaha**

**Love. Peace. Pizza Grease ;)**

**~ / Zan /~**


	8. Chapter 7: Hospital Times

**Back Again :)**

**I really want you to read this, so I'm gonna shut up...**

**No time for disclaimer today, buddy!**

* * *

~Chapter 7: Hospital Times~ (lol i suck at chapter titles)

/ / /

~Austin's POV~

/ / /

I was _so _going to kick Stenn's ass.

It would just have to wait, though. Ally was my number one priority.

But look at what he did to Ally! He friggin' broke her ankle, slapped her cross the face, called her worthless...

But the worse thing he did was tell her to get over it.

He doesn't have the right to tell her to 'get over it' when he isn't even aware of the situation. If Stenn knew how Ally felt, which is impossible because, Ally was closer than any other person was to Jamie, then he would have the right. Then he'd be aware. He would have saw is closest friend, the most important person in his life, crash through the windshield of a car _he was in _and die right in front of his own eyes. Then he'd know how she felt.

_I'll_ never even understand, but at least I try to. I'm trying to hep Ally, because of all people, she's the one who least deserves this. The constant pain and grief.

I'm glad I'm there for her right now, because Jamie's not here. Stenn's not here.

/ / /

~At The Hospital~

/ / /

"WHAT?!" Ally screeched incredibly loud, reaching down towards her leg in worry, "No-kay! No how!"

The doctor had just told her she was going to need surgery on her ankle. The break had worsened severely when she fell a second time, and her growth plate had snapped in half. It was pretty gruesome. It looked like there was a softball in her ankle. A purple one.

"You need the surgery," The doctor repeated for the umpteenth time, but Ally still refused.

"No. You. Can't. Make. Me. I can't have surgery! I have _three _ tests Monday. That's the day after TOMORROW, PEOPLE!"

I smirked. This right here- this was old Ally, coming back to us. She was such a neat freak and always worried about academics, but she was a lot more happy and a lot more fun. Not there's anything wrong, I like Ally either way...

"You have to, honey-" Her mom, a.k.a. her 'parental unit' (she and Jamie always called them that) said tenderly, stroking her hair.

"NO!"

Well, it was obvious we weren't getting anywhere. I decided to give it a whack.

"Hey, Alls," I said, using Jamie and I's nickname for her "You-"

"I'm not doing the stupid surgery, Austin," She answered grumpily, turning away.

"You know who would always want the best for you? Who would _insist_ you do the surgery?"

She whined and then sat bolt upright, "Oh, fine!" She cried.

"Great," The doctor said, "I'll get a room prepped. Don't worry, it's a three-hour surgery. It shouldn't be too much to handle.

Once the room was prepped, Ally's mom got a work call and had to leave, but told me to call her if she was needed, and then she was out. I walked down to the OR with Ally, pushing her wheelchair slowly, trying to get a chance to talk to her before she went in.

"That was dirty, using the Jamie card on me," She said, smirking, "I give you props, though."

"You're not mad? I thought you'd be furious."

"At first," She said, "But I'm not an idiot._ This,"_ she gestured to her ankle and then the OR room, which were nearing far too soon, "Was gonna happen soon anyway."

I nodded before handing her over to the nurse, "See ya' Alls. I'll be here when you get out, just- try not to give them to much trouble."

"Thanks," She nodded, "Will do," She finished with a wink as she disappeared behind the solid steel double doors.

Ally was something special, she was so... different. And beautiful.

I really needed to regain my sanity before I ended up head-over-heels.

Or was it too late already?

/ / /

~Ally's POV, After Surgery~

/ / /

I lift my head groggily and am blinded by bright white and fluorescent light everywhere. I squeeze my eyes shut once more, taking comfort in the darkness it brings.

"Alls?!" I heard an ecstatic voice.

It was Austin's.

I feel the smile spread across my lips as I answer, "Hi, Austin," Still not opening my eyes.

"Open your eyes, silly," He said, and then I felt a tickling sensation on my stomach, making my eyes pop open.

"Austin!" I laughed, "Stop!"

He stopped after a second and looked down at my ankle, which was wrapped in bandages, a hard cast, and I was wearing a super-boot. Thanks, doc, for the reinforcement.

"How's your leg?" He asked, looking at me with those kind eyes.

"It feels a lot better, actually," I answer, "Must be the medication."

He shrugged in response, "Or maybe you're just-" He put his fists by his stomach and flexed his arms and make a mean face, and when I saw what he was doing, I mocked him.

Then in unison, we said, "Too tough to handle!" We laughed and laughed after that. That was always Jamie's favorite movie, she always picked it on movie-and-pizza-night.

"That was great," I said, my laughter subsiding.

"Yeah," He agreed, "So, ya' hungry? Wanna go to the cafeteria?"

Now that he's said something, I'm starving.

"Yes,_ please_!" I said, my stomach growling. Then I remembered, "Where's my wheelchair?"

"You don't need a wheelchair!" He scoffed with a grin as he turned around, "Jump on my back!"

"Okay, Austin sweetie, I know maybe you're confused, but I am no monkey," I said, although it kind of looked like fun and I _was_ really hungry...

"It'll be fun! And I know you're hungry."

How the hell did he just read my mind?

So, with a childish smile, I hopped on Austin's back and we half-walked, half-ran for the cafeteria.

Austin was so... nice. Kind, more like it. He was also a goofball and a little juvenile sometimes, but he was an amazing friend to have. Not to mention, he has gotten a _lot _hotter SJD.

It's almost to weird to even think about, but... I think I like Austin.

* * *

**And there you have it, folks!**

**So, this was a pretty good sized chapter, I think...**

**Okay, peopel: Please go check out my one-shot! I changed the name! **

**My poll is closing on Monday, so, get your votes in!  
**

**I have about 2 or 3 more chapters before I won't be able to write for a few days, so... enjoy it while you can!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**~ / Zan / ~**


End file.
